User talk:Loleil
Archive 1 High Level Characters and Equipment Found this interesting post on the forum: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/20/index/6295 Apparently devs uploaded their characters onto the social site, including a level 22 dwarf rogue (22 being the soft level cap). You can see her equipment and stats. Unfortunately, the social site still doesn't allow us to see talents and skills. Also, one should note that her gear looks... well... generic. So it may or may not be placeholders. Only time will tell I suppose. In any case, I hope there's something here to add to the wiki :D 06:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Massive Spoilers If you're so inclined, there's been some recent developments on the official forums concerning more information dug up from the character creation files for your viewing pleasure. Apparently, somebody found a raw text of the codex! It looks pretty official, since the mods/devs seem to be treating this as if it were biohazard waste. They've contained it in its own spoiler subforum as well as made numerous warning posts about ruining your game experience. That said, if any of you are STILL interested, here's the source (look for the EvilMulder post): http://daforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=698398&forum=145&sp=75 Since the codex is likely copywritten, it can't be posted verbatim, so the information must be obtained from character creator files on your own machine. You will need the Java program linked in the post to read them. Be warned, though... DO NOT just view random stuff from the codex because you will likely read a lot of spoilers by accident. Also, as the devs have said many a time, these files may also contain old information. 09:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Leila! I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions re: your edits? I am hoping to email you, or if you prefer, you can email me at curtis@fromanywhere.com Thanks :) Curtis Can you view "Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir" pic correctly? I have noticed that you have insert a pic for "Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir" "info-box". Can you view that picture correctly in your browser? --Snfonseka Huh? For me, the old pic appears with the format of the new one. Strange thing. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Same here.--Snfonseka :No unfortunately I can't, which is a hassle because I'm unsure if the picture has a high enough resolution to be that size, but I can't tell until it loads. As you noted on the talk page there is usually a lag when overwriting existing images. I noticed the same thing when Daveth's and Gorim's pictures were updated, but they corrected themselves eventually, so hopefully the same thing will happen here. Loleil 00:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: I can see the new image. Did you hit ctrl+f5 to clear your cache? Maria Caliban 05:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I’ve tried the F5 trick and still no luck. Maybe it’s a browser issue, but does it look okay? :::As a side note, I'm glad your user badge is finally (partially) caught up. Loleil 06:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::: It looks great. The picture is very clear and he has just the right 'I am a smarmy bastard' expression. Maria Caliban 10:21, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yay! Tinkering with pictures here has done wonders for my picture editing skills. Loleil 02:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) o_O Glad you like it! If you think I've done something problematic, please tell me. I most tried to get all the information into the wiki; it might need massaging. --- Maria Caliban 01:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Feral Wolf Charm Go ahead and make the page. If you're wrong, there's always the edit button. :) --Maria Caliban 07:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Linking Hey. On the Specialization page the plural s within the links (e.g. Berserkers) leads to the redirection page. Writing the s outside the link (Berserkers) uses the singular form for the target page. Do you prefer the first version? I noticed you changed that back. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander dalish camp pic Where did you find it? Lucy likes new pictures. ;) -- 10:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Glad you like it. I think it has a Halla in the background and everything. I found the picture here, page 2. Gamespot's picture gallery is well worth a look. Loleil 23:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Spells Hey. You're quick to add those spell icons recently. I was going to do that, too, so that's why I wrote you a "boo". No sure if you noticed but it was just in jest anyway. Good work! MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 15:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Haha. Somehow I knew you would write something like that. I can leave the editing to you if you enjoy winning. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander New trailer Theres a new trailer for DAO it looks amazing, i was completely blown away, anyway i'm still new to editing wikis so o'm not sure how to make links yet. So go on you tube and search dragon age origins sacred ashes. I'd say probs the best trailer yet maybe put it on the home page if u think its good enough. Yes, if you could create these pages with the appropriate links I would appreciate it. For some reason when I save the pages the disappear...pity....oh well. Yes, if you could create these pages with the appropriate links I would appreciate it. One more please. If you could make the Ranger page as well I would be appreciate it. re: test pages Oops, I forgot to delete those test pages after Morrigan's page was updated. Sorry about that, and thanks for the heads up. :'-) JoePlay (talk) 16:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Obscenities If you see an anon user posting spam/obscenities or other inappropriate material, feel free to drop me a line and I'll block them. I did so with the person who vandalized the Winterfang article. -- Maria Caliban 20:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page Cool JoePlay helped us out on the Section 8 wiki, he's a good guy. And can you give me a link to the forum so I can take a look-see at the main page? Thanks. :Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44]] (TALK) 20:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re;Quotes Template ok, sorry [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 10:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Leliana edit It's been confirmed via the Prima Offical Strategy Guide that both men and women can romance her. :Thanks Maria! Also, I'm glad they didn't take the obvious route. Loleil 23:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : Indeed. It's long been thought to have been Morrigan. Leliana is a pleasant surprise. Congrats, girls! : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, October 30, 2009 @ 7:29 pm (ET) ::Agreed. I thought it was going to be Morrigan and was a little disappointed. It seemed like that both the bi-sexual characters seemed like societal deviants. I think it's much better that they've gone for a girly girl who loves shoes, rather than someone who'll do anything for power. Go BioWare! Loleil 23:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Greetings, Loleil. Both User:Joeplay and I have decided more admins are needed for this wikia. Would you so like to be one, please let me know asap. Thank you.--Selty 02:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) thanks ( ^_^)／ やぁ！ I will try. I like to add stuff to help out. Please do correct my mistakes if you find any. Thanks again. BTW: I so much enjoy DA:O. Bye (’-’*) フフ Hop-MJ About the editing. Thank you for clearing that up. Makes sense. --Haasth 11:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Items Currently, i've noticed as well as others have noticed, each shop has individual prices on items. I believe this is scaled either to level or to difficulty of the area etc. A great example would be both recipes and potions, a Lesser Lyrium Potion only costed 1Silver at the beginning of the game, while costs upwards towards 7Silver when at Dalish Camp. So my question would be formatting for values on items, there are many ways to do this; eg. (I actually prefer the 3rd example, however I just made it as I was writing so I might implement temporarily anyway until we can sort it out.) Value: Buys for: 1Gold 10Silver 40Bronze Sells for: 1Gold 24Silver 80Bronze Value: Buys for: :1Gold 10Silver 40Bronze from Quartermaster in Ostagar :1Gold 24Silver 80Bronze from Barlin in Dane's Refuge, Lothering Sells for: :24Silver Acquired: Buys for: *1Gold 10Silver 40Bronze to 2Gold 20Silver 80Bronze Sells for: *1Gold 24Silver 80Bronze to 2Gold 21Silver 60Bronze Bought from: *Barlin in Dane's Refuge, Lothering *Quartermaster in Ostagar I really do need as many thoughts as I can get on matters like these, naturally with a wikia the more people who contribute the far greater it becomes. --AshleyJames 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC)AshleyJames Hrm. Hrm, hrm hrmmm... I think The Warden works, actually!--Selty 04:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The quality of the articles Hi, I have noticed that several users are starting article pages to discuss the gameplay issues instead of using our forums or corresponding "talk pages". Since we are trying to improve the "quality" of this wiki along with "quantity" we should keep an eye for this. I already advised some of the users not to do it. I thought it would be a good idea to let you know this current trend, so we can avoid this happening again. -- Snfonseka 17:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Please let me know if you wish to add any guidelines for Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines page. -- Snfonseka 09:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Broodmother Ahh. There she is in all her warm and slimy glory. Thank you. -- Maria Caliban 09:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sidequests should be Side Quests Hi, Please note that the word "Sidequests" should be corrected as "Side quests". -- Snfonseka 09:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Even the official "PRIMA" guide use as "Side quests". Also please check few already available official walkthroughs. -- Snfonseka 09:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't try to hurry things... -- Snfonseka 09:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some Material Loaded up a bunch of screenshots of gear onto "Willing to help...sort of" topic under wiki discussion. Hope someone can use these for the item stuff. Cypherdiaz 05:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Just uploaded a second set of screenshots to the same thread. Hope it helps. Cypherdiaz 02:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Player Character -> The Warden Using AWB on my , I made the change on lots of pages, but , there are still several pages that link to Player Character, even after running AWB on all pages twice. Those remaining pages will have to be edited manually I'm afraid, but that shouldn't take long. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 20:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the character infobox problem. It was simply a matter of a wrongly capitalized letter for the title input. :'''-) JoePlay (talk) 21:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Specialization Icons I've noticed that Icons are missing for many of the specialization talents for all classes. I had to take still shots (which turned out lackluster) for a Character Generation project I am working on but I figured that I ought to contribute back to the wikia where I got most of the other icons. I have uploaded the ugly images of the icons, so feel free to use them to fill in the blank spots. Have a good one, Ang3lman Etiquette? In order to achieve some sort of consistency across multiple pages, I wrote up a item template I'd like to apply across all the armor/weapon related pages. I was wondering what was the etiquette involved in making such a huge change to multiple pages? Do I need to inform people? Apply it and pray? I used the format from Armor Sets and I have a sample at my Playground... Could you do a peer review and let me know what's appropriate? : I also made a couple of uh.. "ugly" templates while I fumbled around with wiki code. How do I delete them? Mark them for deletion? --Tierrie 06:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Couple things - how can I change my username? And I also added a template for currency so now you can type 3 40 0 and get 3 40 0 --Tierrie 22:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tactics For some of the smaller enemies, such as creeps or normal ranked enemies it might be more ideal. However for a Boss page having 40 lines of strategies from different perspectives makes everything looks very untidy. Most of these ideas i'm trying to get from the WoWWiki Wikia, where having a '''Tactics page allows everyone to communicate on strategies via. a seperate discussion page. Naturally as we both know there is alot of difference between something that takes 2 hits to kill and something that takes a 30 min strategy. The main reason however for doing the tactics pages, is through the Toolset, each enemy in the game has litterally been opened up, in the sense that it allows us to see what skills, and under what conditions the skills for a particular enemy are. Trying to incorperate some of that into an actual article which is supposed to introduce the enemy to you i'm not sure would make alot of sense. However, if you can find a way to set some of the strategies into the introduction pages, i'm certainly not going to complain. On a side note, i'm also trying to incorperate each individual class into the pages as well, such as Genlocks where they have a Sword and Shield, Two-Handed, Ranged and Magic class even though the enemies are the same. So for some of these little ones, there will be quite alot of space filled up once all the info gets onto them. Feel free to discuss it more, i'm certainly not objectionate to the idea. AshleyJames 07:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help, some things still elude me when it comes to creating pages. I apologize for the inappropriate use of informal language. The page will be corrected momentarily. Thank you again. Devouring Skeleton. I've improved the page with the correct info and a new screenshot. I hope it's OK now, if you could please have a look. Devouring Skeleton Mytharox 11:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear, thanks for taking a look. --User:Mytharox 20:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE- Shale Edit "In order to get Shale's personal quest, you must have her in the party during the culmination of A Paragon of Her Kind. This quest consists of taking Shale back to her home Thaig to find proof that she was once a dwarf. If this quest is completed, Shale's approval can increase by +23 or more points from Shale. Along the way you will find a few 'Flawless' crystals to use as weapons for Shale. " There is another way to get this quest. I got Shale after I completed the A paragon of her kind quest and still got her personal quest. This was on my ps3 and I've done twice now. Alternative way to get shale's personal quest is: If Shale is not in the party when the PC speaks with Branka and Caridin or if Shale was collected after A Paragon of Her Kind quest is completed, simply speak to Shale at the party Camp. She will ask the PC if he actually met the Caridin and will follow with a few questions about Caridin. If you sided with Cairdin, respond honestly to her questions and she will thank you. Return to Caridin's Cross in the deep roads and Shale will automatically make a comment about how the area is familiar and she remembers a Thaig nearby. Agree to see the Thaig and it will be available on the Deep Roads map. -Anonymous Aquiring text from other websites. I'm not even sure this is possible or your experience with Wikia's, however are you aware if there is a way to extract information from a website (not a Wikia). The official Bioware site has some things which are continiously being updated, and as a refernce i'd like to be able to directly link to the static text. I've got the links to the static text directly rather than the page itself, however whenever I try to use such it just appears as a link. Going over the help.wikia site I haven't seen mention of it possible so I think i'm out of my league anyway. AshleyJames 01:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Class update. I've made some radical changes to the Class sections of the wikia, also added ClassInfobox and UserInfobox as a good examples of how to use this kind of formatting to make clean and tidy boxes. Let me know what you think of the Class sections, so the the BEST is the Rogue page, because it has a few images plus the Talents, where the Mage page has alot of lore but lacks in any kind of Talents. If you happily approve of the pages, i'm going to do a new box for items (instead of all the half-arsed pages I made), and equipment using the same formatting i've used in the Template:ClassInfobox. Also i'll do one for the Races so we can have nice pages. On a last note, because of the amount of people who have helped set this wikia up over the last month, there are images galore which aren't being used. Alot of it is my fault because I don't like icons having 20 different names, like; skill_-ico_dirtyfighting_icon_small.jpg. I prefer to have it clean as in all Talents etc. have Talent- Icon.png or Item- Icon.png etc. So there will be a shit load of small images etc. that have to be removed in time. AshleyJames 10:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) how do i marry in the game i need help Origins creatures Hello Loleil:) What exactly should be placed under this category? (The page itself doesn't have info on it.) Is it just any and all creatures in the game origins? Or perhaps we could add some more info on that page itself?--Mytharox 10:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for clarifying that :D--Mytharox 21:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Are there any female children in the game im just wondering i dont own the game and i so far i have only seen male children are they random npcs or somethings it just seems weird that there would be only male children. DeirdreKent101 03:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) DeirdreKent101 a few thats weird they should fix i mean come on a world of only male children why dotn the recyle the voices for some you know like make it so that they have girls of tyhe elves and darwves and humans i understand its i wonderfull amazing game but if they aded the same amount of girls as they did boys it would makje more since ...i hope the next DLC has a fix for this mabe the prducers wanted t0o make the game one big suasage fest lol PS how did you do the smile thingy?DeirdreKent101 14:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) DeirdreKent101 Unprotected I've unprotected the specialization, origin, and companion pages. If I find a page has a large amount of vandalism, I'll protect it again. Pages like templates or catagories remain protected. -- Maria Caliban 04:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The gauntlet walkthrough. I don't want to get into an edit war so I'm asking you if you can make a decision about this. The bridge puzzle section of the gauntlet page has step by step text instructions on how to complete it, I added some screen shots to the page for every step . The problem is that the original writer wrote the instruction from the perspective of looking from the entrance towards the exit. I took the screen shots looking from the exit towards the entrance so left and right would be reversed, I change the text to reflect this. If the text said "move from left 1 to right 5" it now said "move from right 1 to left 5". I did this because people might be confused when they read text that tells them to move a character from the left side to the right side but the screen shots showed the character moving from the right side to the left side, and it makes the page more consistent so the article doesn't conflict with itself. People keep changing it back to how it was originally written and I really don't understand it at all, the instructions remain accurate and valid. changing the left and right doesn't screw up the instructions at all, aside from left and right being reversed it's exactly the same. I could flip the image so that left and right in the screen shots are the same as in the text instructions but then the perspective would remain the same but left and right wouldn't be reversed which could be even more confusing. When it first happened I said in the discussion page that I was reverting it back to my version unless someone gave me a reason why it should be changed but they changed it back again without saying anything in the discussion page or giving a explanation in the summary. why people keep changing it back makes absolutely no sense to me which makes me feel like I have to be missing something obvious here and that I'm actually wrong, I'd appreciate it if you could give me some advice. Pinkmullet 08:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the help, and for adding the gallery, I didn't know you could do that. I was having a really hard time adding the screen shots to the page without making it look terrible so it's good to know I can just make a gallery in the future. Pinkmullet 14:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, i tell u what's my problem. Once i reach connor i say that i wouldn't kill isolde to save him. So i went to the mages and i made the quest, killing uldred. After that? what i have to do to﻿ seve connor without killing her mother? Where is Irving? Where can i find him? I don't want to kill Isolde. Please help me getting through this.